Shingeki no Sosara
by Riza Deumbra
Summary: Dans un monde où la magie existe, l'humanité se protège derrière des boucliers, mais combien de temps accepteront-ils de rester ainsi enfermé, comme du bétail? Et si le monde Isayama ne s'était pas retrouvé dans la terreur des titans, mais dans celle de la magie noir?
1. Prologue

Oya ! Merci d'avoir cliqué sur ce lien et de venir découvrir mes écrits ! Je cherchais une fic mettant le bataillon d'exploration dans l'univers de JK Rowling, et comme je n'en ai pas trouvé beaucoup, ça m'a donné l'envie d'en écrire une !

Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient.

Je mets rating T, car vous imaginez qu'à un moment donné ça va devenir un tantinet violent. De plus quand Levi apparaitra et se mettra à parler, ça sera justifié pour son langage…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue** – A toi, qui vis 2000 dans le futur

Le silence dans la ville était à son apogée, pas un mot n'était dis parmi tous les habitants, car tous avaient leur attention concentré sur une unique direction, et peu savaient quoi en penser. Bien sur, tous se disaient que c'était une mauvaise chose, certainement le fin de leur vie, mais comment réagir ? Hurler de peur ? Fuir de terreur ? Rester là, étonné, à ne rien faire ?

Qu'importe, ils allaient tous mourir face à cette créature créée par le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même.

Mais dans un sens n'était-ce pas fascinant ? De voir ce monstre qui n'avait jamais été vu de mémoire humaine ? Ce monstre qui était capable de craqueler le bouclier de magie qui les protégeait du monde extérieur. La puissance qu'il dégageait était inhumaine, encore plus que toutes les autres créatures qui avaient rendu ce monde inhabitable et qui avait obligés l'humanité à fuir derrière ces boucliers de magie, les seuls qui pouvaient éviter l'extinction humaine.

Et ce jour là, l'humanité a redécouvert ses sentiments qu'elle avait oublié depuis près d'un siècle.

Le calme était omniprésent, pendant quelques fugaces instants. Et ils seraient les derniers. Car plus jamais rien ne serait comme avant. Car l'homme était à nouveau face à ces faits cruels qu'ils avaient obnubilés pendant toutes ces décennies.

La terreur de n'être qu'une espèce dominée. L'humiliation de vivre enfermé dans un enclot. Comme du bétail.

* * *

Le temps était à l'orage, pluvieux, lourd. La visibilité, quasiment nulle. Mais qu'importe, depuis tout temps, ça ne les avait jamais arrêté, et surtout ne les arrêterait jamais. Rien ni personne ne pouvait le faire, c'était ce qu'ils avaient tous pensés le premier jour. La centaine soldats suivant leur commandant martelaient le sol, la boue, slalomant à travers les arbres à toute vitesse. Proche les uns des autres, aux côtés de leur chef d'escouade, les soldats continuaient de galoper à vive allure, prêt à se mettre en formation selon les commandements de leurs supérieurs. D'une voix forte et puissante, malgré la peur qui grandissait humainement en lui, le major cria afin de remonter le moral de ses troupes, ainsi que le sien, avant la mort inévitable de la plus part d'entre eux.

« Préparez-vous au combat. Vous avez une seule cible. Votre objectif est de la neutraliser puis d'établir la première base extra-murale de l'humanité.

\- Keeth ! La cible se rapproche. »

Malgré la détermination de son second, le courage de ses hommes, le Major perdait petit à petit espoir face à ces créatures inhumaines. D'où venaient-elles ? Que voulaient-elles ? Personne ne le savait. Mais c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient là. C'était pour trouver ces réponses, qui un jour pourraient-être le salut de l'humanité, qu'ils donnaient leur vie. Mettant de côté ses craintes et ses peurs, il reprit en main sa volonté d'en finir avec ces horreurs. Était-ce du courage, ou de la folie ? Quelle importance ! Tant que ça lui permettait de ramener la majorité de ses hommes en vie. Tant que grâce à cela il pouvait redonner une lueur d'espoir à toutes ces pauvres âmes enfermées dans ces murs. Peu lui importait, car tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était pouvoir enfin dire, grâce au sacrifice de mes hommes, l'humanité à gagné. Pour la première fois depuis plus un siècle, elle a gagné. D'une voix bien plus assurée, il ordonna alors à ses soldats :

« Dispersez-vous, comme à l'entrainement. Nous, dit-il en jetant un regard qui fit comprendre à son escouade qu'ils devaient le suivre, on se charge de servir d'appât. Unité d'attaque, soyez prêt à passer au combat ! Il faut l'attaquer de tous les côtés en même temps ! »

Dégainant sa baguette dont on pouvait voir les fines nervures dans le bois laurier. Le major resserra ses doigts sur celle-ci, rassemblant toute la volonté qu'il pouvait avoir. Ils n'avaient aucun autres choix que d'avancer vers ce monstre. Un voile noir flottant dans les airs, et faisant fit des lois de la gravité, cette créature n'avait rien d'humain. Il n'était qu'un prédateur, un ennemi qui pensait pouvoir les décimer sans conséquence ? Il se trompait lourdement. Jamais, jamais l'humanité n'abandonnerait ses désirs de liberté.

« Tu veux savoir de quoi l'humanité est capable ? Je vais t'en donner un avant goût ! »

Car c'était bel et bien ce qu'ils représentaient, l'espoir de la population, les ailes de la liberté.

* * *

~ Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre jusqu'au bout, ça me fait plaisir, et j'espère que ça vous a plut pour ce début ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, c'est toujours constructif d'avoir votre avis :D


	2. Chapter 1

Hey bonsoir à tous, voici mon premier chapitre !

Le prologue étant une exception (car je trouve ces scènes géniales !), je ne reprendrais pas pendant toute ma fanfic les scènes exactement pareils que dans Snk, en le mettant juste dans le monde d'Harry Potter. Ce serait hyper long de prendre notes toutes les répliques, les scènes les décors, etc, et surtout ça ne serait pas intéressant pour vous ^^. Mes chapitres seront assez courts au début, ainsi j'espère pouvoir sortir un chapitre par jour ou tous les deux jours !

Rien ne m'appartient, pour le rating, rien de trop violent pour l'instant, et pas encore de spoil ! Plus on avancera dans les chapitres, plus il y aura des risques de spoil, mais je vous préviendrais quand ça arrivera !

En attendant, bonne lecture à vous tous, et merci !

* * *

**Chapitre 1** – Je les pulvériserais, jusqu'au dernier

Surpris, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, ainsi la fin était proche. Pourquoi avait-il pensé cela ?

Il se redressant lentement, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Il sortait d'un rêve, d'un si long rêve qu'il peinait à discerner la réalité. Il se sentait complètement perdu. Un poids lui pesait sur la poitrine, il avait tant de mal à respirer, pourquoi donc ? Une crise de panique ? Pour quelle raison ? Ce n'était pas son genre de réagir ainsi. Mais, quel était son genre ?

Pendant un instant, le jeune garçon paniqua. Qui était-il, d'où venait-il, de quand venait-il ? Et bon sang, quel pouvait bien être son prénom ? Il avait rêvé, était-ce vraiment un rêve, il ne le savait pas, mais il était incapable de se souvenir de quoi. Il observa tout autour de lui, il était enfermé dans une pièce, assez sombre. En regardant par la fenêtre, il devina une lune caché par des nuages. C'était donc la nuit. La pièce n'était ni trop grande ni trop petite, elle avait l'air d'un dortoir, avec plusieurs lits. A chaque fois un en hauteur, et un en dessous, que des lits simples. Il était recouvert d'un drap blanc et d'une épaisse couverture rouge écarlate où un lion d'or rugissant était brodé. Il passa lentement les doigts sur la broderie qui recouvrait la sienne avant de s'attarder sur les autres détails de sa « chambre ». Les murs étaient en pierre, et même si des fanions, où l'on pouvait y retrouver ces lions, et des cadres avaient accroché dessus, il était impossible de douter du fait que cette bâtisse était vieille. Il y a avait de nombreuses armoires, deux à côté de chaque lits superposés, d'énormes malles et valises étaient posé à côté ou au dessus. Il aperçu aussi quelques cages d'animaux déposés aux pieds de quelques lits.

« Eh, tout va bien l'idiot suicidaire ? T'es obligé de nous réveiller en pleine nuit ? »

Il leva légèrement la tête, la personne qui devait dormir juste au dessus de lui s'était penché et le regardait fixement. Plus il mettait du temps à répondre, et plus il voyait que ce garçon s'inquiétait pour lui. Il avait ses cheveux châtains clairs relativement courts, et portait un simple blanc avec quelques broderies dorés de ce qu'il pouvait voir. Face de cheval. C'est la première chose au quel il pensa en voyant son visage. Et face à son manque de réponse, il attrapa son oreiller et le lança sur un autre lit où une autre personne était allongée.

« Reiner, réveille-toi ! L'autre idiot à un problème… »

Aussitôt, même si son esprit continuait de divaguait il se retourna vers le garçon qui se levait de son lit. Il était grand, plutôt musclé, blond. Sa carrure pouvait impressionner, mais il avait l'impression qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il était un peu comme un pilier sur lequel on pouvait s'appuyer peut importe les problèmes environnant.

Le blond se rapprocha du lit, posa un genou à terre afin de regarder droit dans les yeux le jeune garçon qui n'arrivait pas à émerger.

« Eren, que se passe-t-il ? »

Eren. Bien sur qu'il s'appelait Eren, il secoua la tête avant de la prendre entre ses mains. Sa mémoire lui avait encore joué des tours, mais il avait l'habitude, maintenant il s'en souvenait. C'était passager, il se souvenait de tout. De cette vie enfermée derrière les boucliers qui protégeaient l'humanité, de l'attaque sur la ville, de la mort de sa mère. De tout.

Il se rappelait à quel point il haïssait ces créatures, dont on ignorait tout. Il ferma les yeux un instant, revoyant à nouveau sa mère mourir face à son impuissance. Tremblant de rage, il ne parvenait pas à se contenir. Un jour, il les tuerait. Tous. Il les massacrerait jusqu'au dernier, c'était la seule raison qu'il y avait pour sa survie. Eren se redressa et regarda ses deux amis, Jean Kirstein et Reiner Braun. Tous les deux faisaient parti de sa classe, avec sa sœur et son meilleur ami.

« Désolé les gars, j'avais du mal à me réveiller.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas te lever en pleine nuit, crétin, lâcha Jean autant agacé que soulagé qu'il n'ait rien.

\- Personne ne t'avait demandé de te réveiller aussi, face de cheval… »

Eren se prit alors quelque chose en pleine figure, envoyé par Jean avant de se retourner dans son lit décidé à oublier cet épisode où son rival aurait pu comprendre qu'il s'était un temps soit peu inquiété pour lui. Le dortoir entier pu alors entendre le dégout d'Eren qui comprit qu'il s'agissait des chaussettes de son camarade.

« T'es sérieux ? C'est sal ! Pourquoi tu m'envoies ça dessus, crétin toi-même ! »

Soupirant, Reiner leur demanda de baisser le ton, afin qu'ils puissent se reposer, sinon demain ils n'arriveraient jamais à suivre les cours. Au vu de l'heure, ils devraient déjà tous dormir. Et s'ils continuaient de faire autant de bruit, Reiner ne doutait pas un seul instant que Mikasa, égale à elle-même dans sa surprotection d'Eren, rappliquerait en demandant qui osait s'en prendre à lui.

Après s'être débarrassé des vêtements de Jean, Eren se rallongea tentant de se rendormir comme leur avait demandé le blond, mais son esprit était tellement parasité par tous ses souvenirs revenus d'un coup, qu'il était incapable de fermer lui.

Dès qu'il abaissait ses paupières, il revivait encore et encore cette scène qui avait basculé leur monde en enfer.

Tout laissait penser qu'il s'agissait d'une journée comme les autres, la population vaquait à ses occupations, et lui passait du temps avec Mikasa et Armin, ses amis de toujours. Ils discutaient ensembles des sujets tabous tels que ce qu'il y avait au delà des boucliers, de son envie irrépressible de faire partie de ce bataillon de l'armée qui n'avait ne pouvait taire sa soif de liberté. Et pourtant en quelques instants, tout avait basculé.

Il sera les poings. Comment, même pendant un court moment, comment avait-il pu oublier sa soif de vengeance envers ces monstres ? Ils lui avaient pris sa mère, et son père porté disparut depuis ces évènements. Il s'était retrouvé seul, avec pour seul famille Mikasa et Armin, et pour seul volonté, celle d'éradiquer toutes les menaces contre l'humanité.

C'était dans cet objectif qu'il s'était inscrit à l'école de magie, afin de pouvoir devenir un militaire, membre du bataillon. Mais pour devenir un soldat, il devait pouvoir maitriser tous les sorts possibles, il devait devenir plus fort.

Regardant par la fenêtre les premières lueurs de l'aube, Eren savait très bien qu'il ne servirait à rien de tenter de se rendormir. Il n'y parviendrait pas. Attrapant alors sa baguette, il fit attention à ne pas réveiller ses camarades dont il avait assez perturbé le sommeil, et alla s'entrainait.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu jusque là ! Petit à petit, les choses se mettent en place, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bonne nuit (ou journée) , et à la prochaine ! ~


End file.
